Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 698 - Comfy Pants
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #697 - Comfy Pants is the six-hundred ninety-eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-seventh episode of Season 7. Video Overview Precarious Pig Kurt gets Wolfie after he quickly barks and they leave the Hidey Hole with Kurt noting that he is doing it old-school. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $16,878.61, and as he says it Kurt watches a pig navigate precarious terrain. Question: Myself being someone who also works from home, I know how dressing oneself for the day can sometimes be lower priority. Be honest, have you ever recorded an episode of FLoB or streamed for that matter while not wearing pants. Are you wearing pants now? He weirdly has to wear pants and socks at all times, and only five or so years ago stopped wearing shoes indoors. Kurt likes the durability of wearing pants, and says to take Juno out he even changes before he showers. He thinks that even streaming wearing shorts was weird. Question: You say you have no interest in Minecraft anymore, if they did a new update that added a lot more dungeons and fortresses to explore, then would you play? The underwater fortresses did not impress Kurt, and he is not interested in the complexities of the forest dungeons. It is not quite about just having things to explore, but more about how the game is not the game he was interested in. Kurt is simply not interested in the new versions, same thing happened with Kerbal Space Program. Question: If Wolfie were to accidentally die would you bring him back and continue, get a new dog, or just go it alone from this point on? Wolfie has not straight up died so he is unsure, but he did retrieve him after he mysteriously vanished during FLoB-athon 2012. Since Wolfie is a large part of the brand, Kurt thinks it would be difficult to continue without him. He does an update on the tattoo saying it is starting to heal more, and he has been cautious with it. Kurt then rips into the tattoo backhanded complainers. He says it made him realize how women are constantly talked to about their appearance. He finds a crater reminding him of a F3 monument. Question: If you could go back to college but could not study your old major what would you study? Probably astronomy, but it's very competitive. He thinks geology and writing might be ideas. Broadcasting is also an avenue he could have gotten a NASA job. Question: What is the most ridiculous purchase you've made that in hindsight was a poor decision? He weighs his decisions very heavily, but jokes that the Corolla may have been a mistake. He got LED dog lights on Amazon for cheap that don't work. Kurt got an IKEA bed when he moved to Seattle, and thinks if he had more time to decide he would've made a better choice. Digging in, Kurt hears Wolfie bark and wonders if he's trying to warn him of something.